Mondo Kitsch
Mondo Kitsch or World Mondo. Is a character in The FEAST Saga series, he's one of the Arcana, an ancient race whose motif is "Life beyond death". His number of Arcana is 21, symbolizing The World, and due to being the newest Arcana, he's also the only one who has no counterpart in the living world. He's a lead character and an unaffiliated Arcana in the Arcana Warriors spin-off videogame. Appearance and Data *Gender: Male *Age: Physically between 18 and 21. *Height: 84 awh cm (5' 6") / 82,5 awh cm (5' 5") Warriors / 89 awh cm (5' 10") Warriors 2 *Weight: 0.21 aww (51,7 kg/114 lbs) -> 0.21,5 aww (72,8kg/160lbs) *Blood Type: Not analyzable *Date of birth: 21st day of 21st month. (February 21 in 2nd Sign) *Zodiac Sign: Unknown, but possibly Capricorn. (Aquarius in 2nd Sign) *Interests: Strange Art, Reading books, finding new things. *Likes: Art, Cats. *Dislikes: Humanity at its worst. /Violence, being called old. RELEVANCE: Special Guest, Protagonist in Arcana Warriors. ALIGNMENT: True Neutral->Neutral Evil->Chaotic Good (Varies) Mondo has Light Blonde (In Arcana Warriors, is Darker Blonde) hair and his eye color is ochre (In Arcana Warriors, are Dark Red) and when he's in his full power, the eyes take into a black sclera with bright blue irises (especially in his Ultimate Finale in Fight it Out! and his Ultima Drive in Cross Code), he dresses in a Black Suit and has a Red Bandana, a blue tie, white shoes and a yellow belt, he also has black/blue and white/red gloves, he has also a black hat, a cane, and a monocle. In the second game as ten years passed, his hair is longer to the point of reach his half back, taken with a ribbon, Has a white open shirt, with another undershirt. Jeans, his gloves switched sides, he still has the hat, he's taller and has a more older face, with blue marks in his face for the improved skill, he has a new necklace and apparently has an Arcana Tattoo in his right arm and an earring, in some arts and portraits he has an scar, others not. In 2nd Sign variation, he wears a more gentlemanly suit, with black pants and a white shirt with a red tie. Personality Mondo is pretty much a nice guy, but when he gets too much pressured or angered, he will unleash the heavy artillery, he's also pretty much a campy guy in any aspect, to the point that he's melodramatic, overexaggerated and feminine, but without losing his charm, and he's also straight despite all his manners. However, he's pretty diligent, like his rival. However, when fighting, he's really serious. However, due to his antiquated way of talking and holding a cane, many characters believe that he's an old man, confirmed by Ballerina, but hates to admit. In Fight it Out!, he's shown to be enthusiastic and fun-loving in battle, and many considered, even himself, as one of the most happiest characters in the game even if in the story mode at the start he was critical to humankind. In Arcana Warriors, he's quite a funny and clumsy guy, and heavily emotional when any thing occur, such as death of an ally or a loved one, however, he's a determinator, and he's quite arrogant too, not to mention that he's kinda a "kid", and also, an antithesis of Void, they're different, and when he shows his dark side to Void, the latter is scared, the reverse situation occurred in the House of Terror, in where he was insecure, Void "humillates" him for a while for a death. In Arcana Warriors 2, he takes in a more serious side while maintains his composture and old-like refined manners, he however has a more violent streak against his enemies (probably due to his fusion with Void). Many of the characters ship him to Genesis due to the closeness of the two, he's aware of Genesis' affection, but due to some reason, he's oblivious of them. Story and Facts It's a man with feminine looks but is actually quite manly in some activities, he's also a camp and the narrator of the first game and is quite a troll somehow, he deletes memories of those who want to live a better life, while he's a true neutral character, some of his actions are for the merely sake of the art and the world. His surname comes from the art style of the same name. In Part 2, He's the one who did saw all the events, and did a fake work as the servant of Julius Caesar Aeron/Travers when he was controlled and seduced "to be a god" by Divine/The Watcher, as the Masked man seen in the Opening and during certain sections in the story. He's a side-boss during Path 5, when the player ends with a 3 to 5 stars in a side mission commissioned by a random Ballerina. He doesn't appear with a face before Secret Path, Phase 5 at its end, when he reveals himself formally and thanking Sienna for defeating Divine. He turns into a disturbing aura to transform into The World. His first defeat he takes it as a game, but when he turns serious, he transforms into a Super Arcana Mech, practically a monster at first glance, but ends defeating the team and he sends everyone, however, with the condition that nobody would know about the events and forget them. However, Sienna wants to remember all those memories, because it where emotional and it could be a good nostalgic moment, he accepts, saying that humanity has still a chance against him, and enjoyed the battle how it was, he talks to Blake when the latter was thinking about who he is and he apparently remembers him, Mondo says Farewell to the group and retires when the place was about to be destroyed by the Ballerina's power. In the true ending, he holds his own card saying, humanity is not prepared to the end. Despite his illusion for finding someone stronger than him in the earth, but still worth. In Arcana Warriors, he's the newest Arcana, but he shows an unusual kind of Force that he holds and makes the Warriors intriguing about his status as a "newborn from death", because when an Arcana has such strength both mentally and physically, becomes a Cyberian, but in Mondo's case is pretty particular due to being a very rare Humanoid Class. Mechs/Cyber-Suit/Fighting Style He has no Cyber-suit, but has a mech, one named after his Arcana; The World, he doesn't pilot it, but turns into it instead, his voice is deepened down as a side effect. It has a Steampunk design, contrasting other modern types such as the Ragnarök itself. His difference is that he can control the four elements, albeit with the need of a changer. He's the only one as the Canon says that can upgrade the mech automatically, he turns into Mark of The World Arc, it is confirmed as the biggest mech in the series, his design is based on angels and four elements motif. Also transforms into a Cyberian-humanoid Hybrid, his body becomes demonic, his eyes have black sclera and blue eyes, and his beast form resembles basically a Big horned creature. In solo mode on Fight it Out!, he doesn't fight with armor because battle loses its shine, according to him. However, he possesses an array of moves. He has Golden steampunk claws on its hands, his cane has many custom things and projectiles, he can use the four elements, etc. He's a Charge character, and a boss character, in the fake tournament legal tier list, he's banned, however, his mech The World, is S+ tier, and third place behind Judgment and Valkyrie Ragnarök. His three rivals in the AC mode are: Sienna and Rock, his sub-boss is Blake, and his final boss is himself, making him a unique case of mirror battles on arcade mode. According to Genesis and himself in the canon, he merely used approximately more than the 40% of his energy in the battle against Ragnarök. Role in the Crossovers He has gained such a popularity within the In-Verse studios, that he's the newest character addition in many of the crossover games, often as a secret character or a boss. In In-Verse Heroes All-Stars, he's a Secret character in the Arcade and Console ports, requiring 120 and 90 fights respectively, he's unique in this game because he has an attack limiter who reduces his damage with each repetitive attack and a counter Super Finisher (the limiter was exclusive to the Arcade version until patch 1.1). He also appears in Starry Sky Story, as a boss character at first. He's a DLC character in Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle, joining Joker and Genesis and a standard one in the XF update. Major Arcana Mondo in the FEAST Series represents The World, the 21st card. Representing Completion, ending or starting a cycle, success, achieving goals, however, at reverse, the card represents that the person may feel stuck on something. Noting that he has no human counterpart, due to him being just a newbie in the Arcana Warriors group. Mondo Kitsch in fact, as the True Final boss in the canon series, holds the recognition of being the ultimate opponent, barring other villains, while he's not good nor evil, he doesn't give a thing of the human race and wants to eliminate them for killing their own again while in fact, the monsters -Cyberians- where reborn humans all along, and Sienna and her team most defeat him to end a task, ending the Mysteria and the Dio. Quotes Fictitious Voice list English *Sam Riegel (Part 2, AW, Fight it Out!, XCode-Present) *Austin Tindle (Arcana Warriors CGI ONA) Japanese *Jun-ichi Kanemaru (Part 2, AW, XCode-Present) Gallery MyStyle (1).jpg|thumb|left|Mondo in Arcana Warriors MyStyle (21).jpg|thumb|Mondo in Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul Chibi Mondo.jpg|thumb|left|Chibi Mondo Trivia *Mondo means "World" in Italian. *His self-inserted surname is from the art Kitsch. Which means Art, objects, or design considered to be in poor taste because of excessive garishness or sentimentality, but sometimes appreciated in an ironic or knowing way. (Oxford Dictionary) *Since there's no bearer of said Arcana, he shows himself. *He's the smallest male character in the series, Barring Grant and Shawn. However, second behind Normal Lakia if fans take it as a dude. *He's the only Arcana shown in a canon game, aside of Genesis. The others were shown in material. Until the confirmation of the Arcana Warriors VG. *He's highly inspired in the character Sonic the Hedgehog, Beerus from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and Ash Crimson from KOF. *He debuted in the Feast of the Black Strings Original Soundtrack cover, as a random blonde dude with a strange huge hat, an eye resembling A Clockwork Orange character Alex Delarge, holding the Platinum Cross Guitar if it was a special thing and a red background, but the nature of his portrait was a real mystery for quite some time. **He also reappears in the Second Game's Soundtrack as a Butler with an vintage microphone, he's on Disc 5's CD art alongside a woman who looks like Genesis, while Ballerina is the central cover character with blue background instead. *In the Japanese version, instead of the usual male pronoun "ore" or "boku", he talks with the elder "washi" or the arrogant "oresama", and even "waga". Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antihero